En cuerpo y alma
by Furani No Hana
Summary: Si amar a un ser querido fuera un pecado, él estaria cometiendo uno, ama a su hermano, pero sabe que este a su vez es el mayor amor de su vida [XD complicaod esto, leanlo Sessh y kagura]


**N/a: bien, bien, no sé por qué, pero este bichito de "yaoi" estaba molestándome ya hace mucho. A las chicas, normalmente, les gustan este tipo de cosas, por que los personajes son tiernos que sé yo, lo cierto es que me agradan los triángulos amorosos, y que mejor para ellas si son yaoi bien, esta vez narrará la historia Kagura P ¿por qué no un muchacho? Por que déjenme decirles que es mucho más cómodo para mí que sea niña, en parte me costaría muy poco imaginar XDD siempre me cuesta poco, pero esta vez será más peculiar. Ok, espero les agrade el cap., criticas ladrillazos, tomates y ese tipo de cosas hacerla llegar en reviews… no soy muy comunicativa y la verdad que me siento extraña escribiendo un 'n/a' tan largo S XD no es lo mío, pero ya dije todo. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, etc., por favor díganmelo, soy agresiva, pero… aun no llegamos a tal grado de avance como para que atraviese la pantalla y les chante un puñetazo XD, así no que no hay problema XD digan todo lo que sienten… P bien otra cosa, me encanta la pareja Sango & Miroku, y en una de esas hay algo de ellos dos aquí **

**Sumario: luego de un cambio de cuerpo y la muerte de uno de los mismos participantes de este comenzará algo que seguramente no debería… no en esas circunstancias ¿yaoi? Inuyasha&Kagura&Sesshoumaru Sango&Miroku lean y dejen reviews. P**

En cuerpo y alma 

**Capitulo uno:** juego de niños, responsabilidad de adultos.

Aun recuerdo aquel día como si fuera hoy, fue una travesura de niños y el hecho de tener aunque sea por unos minutos pene o sentirme como un hombre llamaba mucho mi atención. Desde pequeña siempre fui la más ahombrada de entre las mías, mi madre me regañaba el hecho de divertirme con mis primos hombres, pero es que al jugar a las canicas, al fútbol, guerras de agua y esas actividades que comúnmente realizan los niños me sentía como uno más de ellos. Muchas veces mi madre pensó yo tenía una seria desviación mental y me llevó al psiquiátrico, obviamente no me ayudo en absoluto.

Desde que me mudé he tenido nuevos amigos, uno de ellos llamado Inuyasha, un chico de larga cabellera castaña y muchas veces trastornado. Aquella vez que lo vi había salido a la calle con la ropa interior de su madre, los sostenes mientras sonreía como un loco, me hizo mucha gracia ver que no era la única loca de remate en este mundo, pero bueno. Él tiene un hermano muy guapo, que debo aceptar me alteró las hormonas desde que le vi, podría decirse que fui mi primer amor. Ah, Es cierto, aún no me presento. Mi nombre es Kagura Fujiwara y en este momento tengo catorce años.. bueno, ahora mi cuerpo representa unos quince, y cualquiera que esté en su sano juicio no querría saber lo que llevo entre las piernas, que no es precisamente el cierre del pantalón. Como decía, él tenía un hermano muy guapo que iba a visitarle solo cuando necesitaba saber de su padre. Inutaisho, creo que se llamaba, no me importaba mucho puesto que siempre estaba ausente en casa de mi amigo por cuestiones de trabajo, era oficial. Si se preguntan por qué se eso, la respuesta es simple. Una vez Inuyasha le metió plomo a su mascota. Sin comentarios. Él por otra parte pasaba parte de su tiempo con mucho otros amigos. Entre ellos estaban una chica de cabello azabache, la que por cierto detesto, pero me veré en la obligación de saber acerca de ella, una muchacha muy guapa y fuerte llamada Sango y un chico de lindos ojos azules(lo único lindo en él ¬¬), respecto a él sé que le dicen 'houshi', quizás por pertenecer a una familia de monjes y ser uno ¬¬.

Con los que más simpatizaba eran con Sango y Miroku, grandes chicos, siempre dispuestos a escuchar. Debo admitir que esa tal Kagome no me agrada, por ser una gritona, debilucha etc., aunque debo reconocer tenía cosas muy agradables de su persona. Ella era la única que podía hacer comportarse a Inuyasha como 'hombre' con Sango solamente peleaba verbalmente, al igual que con el houshi. Inuyasha tendía a comportarse extraño, algo que molestaba mucho a su hermano Sesshoumaru. Él era un hombre sumamente frío, de unos diecisiete años, la misma edad que el houshi, quien por cierto había entrado dos años tarde a la escuela por tanto iba en el mismo grado que Inuyasha. La diferencia entre los tres hombres era mucha. Primero estaba mi amigo Inuyasha, infantil y para que decir un poco loco.. bastante para ser realista, Miroku, siempre diciéndole lo afeminado que era y este mismo toqueteaba a Sango, lógicamente ella le golpeaba, y por último Sesshoumaru. Nunca en mi vida le vi una novia, por ahí en la escuela comenzó a rumorearse que él era… homosexual. Cada vez que oía a alguien decir que Sesshoumaru era homosexual se me ponía la piel de gallina y lo golpeaba, como reacción natural, fue cuando él me vio amenazando a un tipo por decirle 'gay'.

.- No lo molestes…- dije después de haberlo apaleado y haberme marchado.

Una vez lejos del lugar se acercó a mí Sesshoumaru. Su mirada fría y penetrante me perturbaba como no se puede imaginar, muchas veces le comenté a Sango respecto a mis 'sueños mojados' con seximaru, como comenzó a llamarle ella luego de que le contara mis sueños, extrañamente el houshi se molestó con nosotras y no nos hablaba, a mí poco me importaba, pero Sango no podía decir lo mismo. Se cohibía cuando sus miradas se cruzaban ¿Cómo lo sé? Por que soy muy observadora D ella sentía algo por él, muchas veces cuando habíamos pijamadas junto a Inuyasha y Kagome – de hecho el se consideraba parte de las nuestras – le murmurábamos a Sango cosas en el oído como '¿a quien amas?' O 'Miroku', en más de una ocasión ella nos respondió con un orgasmo ante el toqueteo de Inuyasha en la espalda de ella. Parece que era su punto débil, inmediatamente su cuerpo reaccionaba ante esta caricia. No estoy loca si eso es lo que creen, solo soy observadora, además que en las películas de sexo son importantes tanto los hombres como las mujeres, así que una no puede evitar fijarse en ese tipo de detalles. U.U XD volviendo al tema de Sesshoumaru – siempre evito este tema o/o – me sujetó fuertemente por el brazo y me obligó a mirarle a la cara.

.- No necesito de tu ayuda para defenderme…- me dijo con una frialdad increíble, tanto que quedé petrificada, aún así pude escuchar como me agradecía al marcharse con un murmuro - gracias de todas formas…

Esas 'palabras' significaron mucho para mí. El jamás daba las gracias en la cara, y aunque me dio la espalda, me dio las gracias cuando yo estaba presente.

Toda la semana pensé en Sesshoumaru aquella vez, su voz tan grave, su respiración que hacía que la mía se agitara, todo en él era perfecto. Pobre de Inuyasha, aunque… ya debe estar adaptado a no tener su gran bulto. ¬¬ XD

Recuerdo que en esa semana Inuyasha me mostró algo, magia negra, inofensiva para él, pero yo sabía que no podía jugar con fuego. Esa cosa no tardó en llamarme la atención, Sango y Miroku no estaban y de ninguna manera contábamos con la aguafiestas de Kagome para nuestras travesuras, aunque muchas veces se nos unía ¬¬ . La cosa es que ese día estabamos entre poner en practica lo que salía en el libro, que no era kamasutra ni nada ¬¬ XD (o como se escriba) o aburrirnos toda una tarde de verano en mi casa de dos pisos.

Yo vivía junto a mi padre Naraku, un anciano amargado y antipático, mi hermana kanna y… alguien que ya no recuerdo. Miento, mi padre no es viejo, pero lo antipático lo hará convertirse en viejo pronto u.u XD.

Inuyasha fijaba su vista en el libro y me lanzaba miradas que inspiraban curiosidad, como era un idiota yo comencé. Abrí el libro y sin más busqué lo que Inuyasha me indicó. Un cambio de cuerpo. Lo miré fijamente ante aquella sonrisa y le respondí con una de complicidad. Reunimos lo que salía, objetos oscuros y cosas que ya ni recuerdo, lo que recuerdo fue que con Inuyasha dijimos unas palabras antes de cambiar de cuerpo. Nos tomamos de las manos y recitamos el escrito que estaba en el libro. Era un idioma extraño, pero estaba romanizado así que no tuvimos problemas de lectura, al terminar el ritual ambos nos desmayamos de la nada…

.- Oye Inuyasha… Inuyasha… ¡¡Despierta idiota!

Un fuerte golpe en la mejilla propinado por una mano muy pesada me despertó. Sentí mi cuerpo más pesado y el cabello me estorbaba en el cuello. Me levanté y no hice más que buscar a mí alrededor. Encontré el libro y lo tomé entre mis manos, alguien hablaba a Inuyasha, por lo que no lo tomé en cuenta y continúe inspeccionando el libro.

Mi cabeza estaba pesada y me costaba ver, parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo dormido, y justo cuando tenía pensado sacarme a mi misma de las dudas alguien me estorbó.

.- Podrías si quiera dignarte a contestar!

Cuando volteé a ver quien era casi muero de un infarto. Sesshoumaru me observaba fijamente con su mano empuñada y en la otra con un libro, no había duda que con eso me había golpeado. Me sobé la cabeza torpemente aún sin comprender y me decidí a hablar para descubrir toda la verdad.

.- ¿Por que diablos me golpeas?

Mi voz sonaba diferente. Ronca, demasiado para mi gusto y yo ni siquiera estaba resfriada, quizás… No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar ya que Sesshoumaru volvió a hablar.

.- Atiende a tu amiga, yo voy por algo para su cabeza…

.- ¿La mía?- pregunté observando a Sesshoumaru desconcertada

.- Claro que no, para ella…

No entendía nada. ¿Él iba por algo para mí? Pero si hace instantes le pregunté si iba por algo para mí y me contestó que no, entonces…

Volteé a ver quien estaba detrás de mi y la encontré a ella… ¡¡¡Me encontré a mi misma! No podía de la impresión, mis ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas, para mi suerte tengo buen auto control. Ella tenía la misma expresión en sus ojos, acompañada por una enorme sonrisa, de esas que lucía siempre Inuyasha, entonces comprendí.

.- In-Kagura, estas bien?- pregunté aún sin acostumbrarme a llamarme a mi misma.

.- Eh, bien…- contestó Inuyasha, obviamente desde mi cuerpo. Se veía extraño, aquel bulto que siempre había tenido en el lugar "x" de mi cuerpo ya no estaba… miré entonces hacía mi ahora cuerpo de hombre. Me sentía ligera, y pese a todo aún tenía algo pesado en mi pecho. Continué observando, si estaba en el cuerpo de Inuyasha seguramente yo… ¡¡yo tendría pene! No quería pensar en ese tipo de cosas aún, mientras que algo llamó mi atención

.- Sesshoumaru que haces en la- mi casa…- se interrumpió a si mismo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie

.- Pues que pense que como Inuyasha era un completo homosexual podría intentar algo que dañara tu integridad física como persona- respondió Sesshoumaru entregándole a Inuyasha unas pastillas un vaso de agua. En más de una ocasión había venido a mi casa, pro ese motivo sabía donde estaban ese tipo de cosas. Yo continuaba mirando el vaso con agua que Inuyasha se servía groseramente, Sesshoumaru lo miraba extrañado por la actitud poco 'femenina' en 'mí' hasta que me sacó del trance bruscamente.- oye idiota, ven conmigo… - me tomó bruscamente por la larga cabellera marrón- ¿por qué tomaste el libro de magia negra de la biblioteca de papá?

.- Eh.. yo..- no sabía que responder, ni si quiera sabía donde estaba dicha biblioteca, así que opte por hacerme la desentendida. No me costó mucho ¬¬- no sé de qué estas hablando…

.- Por favor, sabes perfectamente que ese tipo de magia es peligrosa, menos mal que llegué a tiempo…- dijo él con cierta preocupación sujetando el libro mientras se sujetaba la cabeza – si le hubiese pasado algo a Kagura yo,..

.- ¿Que habría hecho?- pregunté interesada ante esas palabras, muy esperanzada

.- Primero, estarías muerto, segundo, no sé como sería capaz de vivir con una chica con cuerpo de hombre cerca…

.- ¿Cómo?- pregunté nuevamente

.- Escucha, en cualquier circunstancia haría salido todo mal, Kagura no podría volver a su cuerpo, lo que es peor conservaría una figura masculina ambigua..

.- ¿Cómo es eso?

.- Que sería hombre, pero no a su vez. No tendría órganos de hombre, sería un hombre con cuerpo de mujer…

No sabía que pensar, yo no sentía nada extraño en mí cuerpo, pro tanto… ¿Sesshoumaru tendría razón? Inmediatamente me alejé de él y corrí hasta el baño para corroborar si lo que Sesshoumaru me había dicho era cierto o no. La camisa que traía puesta tenía como veinte botones, con desesperación comencé a desabotonar la camisa y luego me bajaba el pantalón. Esos instantes de desesperación pronto acabarían. Comprobé que yo… ¡¡yo tenía cuerpo de mujer! Mis senos estaban ahí, no había pene ni nada, ¡¡era un hombre con cuerpo de mujer! Algo habíamos hecho mal junto con Inuyasha, quizás que sería, me desesperé y sin más perdí el conocimiento.

N/a: holas! Bueno, espero les haya gustado este cap. P espero sus reviews y les guste la historia XD la acabé un poco apresurada XD P así que espero esté bien para su gusto.


End file.
